Becoming An Oiran Part 1
by MzKel11
Summary: This is the second chapter to Hatsumomo's story and this is through Tami's voice. It was getting long so I decided to break it up into three parts. I hope you enjoy it and more is to come!


**Author's Note: Once again I don't own Hatsumomo or any other characters mentioned from Memoirs of a Geisha. This chapter is in Tami-chan's perspective and she and Cho are going on a special appointment outside of Hatsumomo's House. This chapter is probably going to be in three parts and here's part one. **

**Becoming an Oiran (Part 1)**

**Chapter 2**

**Tami-chan**

I always felt disgusting having to sleep with men for money, but I had no choice. My parents sold me to Hatsumomo's House so they could get back home- what bastards. I would always dread working especially since we had to get up early in the morning even though we didn't start to work until 8 at night, but Mother would keep us busy with chores. At times she'd make me eat because I would skip meals to sleep and she said that's why I was so skinny when I first came there.

A typical day or normal day, if you can call what I did normal, would be as follows: Mother would come wake everyone up. She would usually have to try really hard to get me up especially when I turned fourteen and become less obedient.

One day in particular, which turned out to be a very eventful day, Mother had to yank the covers off me. The night before she said Cho-chan and I had a special appointment that night and we had to go to another brothel because very rich clients would go there.

As she pulled the covers off I struggled to keep them over my head she yelled, "Tami-chan you let these covers go this instant and I know you don't want me to get my bamboo stick!"

Mother would use a bamboo stick to beat us when we misbehaved and I have been beaten with it before so I didn't want to suffer that fate again. I let the covers go as Mother then pulled me roughly up by my arm out of bed.

"Good morning, Mother. What brings you here so early?" I joked as I sat on the side of my bed.

She laughed and said, "You know what I'm here for Tami-chan, don't be so silly! I have to get you ready for tonight. It's already eleven o'clock I let you sleep in so you'll have plenty of energy for your special appointment." She was glowing as talked. Then she sat in bed next to me and hugged me.

"I'm so excited to make you and Cho-chan into a beautiful oirans!" Mother squeezed me tight excitedly.

Before I could ask her what an oiran was Estuko walked into my room and said, "That will be a change from the norm, you'll actually be beautiful for once." She had an evil grin on her face.

I could've just scratched her little eyes out and I didn't care that she was younger than me. Hearing her raspy voice was the worst part of my day and I hated how easily she could get under my skin. Just ignoring her wasn't an easy task, but hitting her or saying something mean back was easier.

"Estuko, you shouldn't say such mean things to your sister -now apologize!" Mother gave her a stern look.

"I'm sorry Tami-chan." She said through her teeth.

"Thank you, Estuko-chan. Aren't you so kind?" I winked at her. She hated when I was nice to her- at least when I was nice to her in front of Mother.

"Very good girls." Mother smiled and then Kai called her so she excused herself to the bathroom to help her.

When she left Estuko quickly slide my door closed.

"Why do you get to go a special appointment? You already get all the attention here from the men that come here. All any guy ever asks about is 'Where's Tami-chan? Isn't she so beautiful?' I hate you so much!" She had fire in her eyes as stormed over to my bed and into my face. "Nobody can get your name off their tongues including Mother. Why do you get all the love? All the money? All the men? Huh?"

I just let out a crazy laugh which startled her and she stepped back. "Because I'm much nicer than you are and not evil; the men can tell you have an awful attitude. Who wants to sleep with a little monster?"

"Whoever doesn't want to be with you or Cho- you both think you're so special. Especially you! I have to go finish getting ready and I hope no one likes you tonight, but unfortunately they will probably love you like the men here! Anyways break a leg, maybe even both." She said as she slide my door open and left my room.

(To be continued)


End file.
